Mind's Eye
The power to use the inner eye. Sub-power of Spiritual Meditation. Not to be confused with Eye Manifestation. Also Called *Inner/Spiritual/Third Eye *Sight Of Consciousness Capabilities User has or develops The Mind's Eye (also known as the inner eye or third eye) a mystical, esoteric and mental concept referring to a speculative invisible eye which provides perception beyond ordinary sight. In certain dharmic spiritual traditions such as Hinduism, the third eye refers to the ajna, or brow, chakra. In Theosophy it is related to the pineal gland. The third eye refers to the gate that leads to inner realms and spaces of higher consciousness. In New Age spirituality, the third eye often symbolizes a state of enlightenment or the evocation of mental images having deeply personal spiritual or psychological significance. The third eye is often associated with religious visions, clairvoyance, the ability to observe chakras and auras, precognition, and out-of-body experiences. People who are claimed to have the capacity to utilize their third eyes are sometimes known as seers. In some traditions such as Hinduism, the third eye is said to be located around the middle of the forehead, slightly above the junction of the eyebrows. In other traditions, as in Theosophy, it is believed to be connected with the pineal gland. According to this theory, humans had in far ancient times an actual third eye in the back of the head with a physical and spiritual function. Over time, as humans evolved, this eye atrophied and sunk into what today is known as the pineal gland. Dr. Rick Strassman has hypothesized that the pineal gland, which maintains light sensitivity, is responsible for the production and release of DMT (dimethyltryptamine), an entheogen which he believes possibly could be excreted in large quantities at the moments of birth and death. Applications * Astral Projection ** Clairvoyance ** Dream Walking ** Extrasensory Perception ** Mind Image ** Precognition * Higher Consciousness ** Cosmic Awareness ** Hyper Awareness ** Illusion Awareness ** Reality Perception ** Spiritual Awareness ** Supernatural Detection * State of Mind ** Answer Intuition ** Clear Mind ** Enlightenment ** Epiphany Inducement ** Intuitive Aptitude ** Nigh Omniscience * Inner World Creation Associations * Answer Intuition * Aether Manipulation ** Aura Manipulation ** Chi Manipulation **Life-Force Manipulation **Mana Manipulation ** Ethereal Physiology * Chakra Point Manipulation * Existential Plane Manipulation ** Astral Plane Manipulation ** Mental Plane Manipulation ** Messianic Plane Manipulation * Hyper Awareness * Intelligence Infinitum * Nigh Omniscience * Omni-Psionics * Omnipresence * Seer * Tattoo Creation/Eye Manifestation; As the manifestation of the mind's eye. Limitations * Too much enlightenment may be a burden. Known Users * Deities (Mythologies) ** Ganesha (Hinduism) ** Shiva (Hinduism) * Despero (DC Comics) * Emperor Calus (Destiny) * (Fate/Stay Night) * Seras Victoria (Hellsing) * Karin (Naruto); via Mind's Eye of the Kagura * Ruby (Ruby Quest) * Daniel (Shemhamphorash) *Servants with Eye of the Mind (True) skill (TYPE-MOON) **Assassin ** Chiron * Joanna Beauchamp (Witches of East End) * Freya Beauchamp (Witches of East End) * Ingrid Beauchamp (Witches of East End) * Wendy Beauchamp (Witches of East End) * Yami Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery Emperor Calus.png|Emperor Calus (Destiny) can use the Mind's Eye Debuff to see into the mindscape and effect his enemies. Seras_Third_Eye.png|Seras Victoria (Hellsing) using her "Third Eye." Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Esoteric Powers Category:Rare power Category:Ocular Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry